In His Arms
by JessiRoad
Summary: "Not absolutely unique, rare certainly but not one of a kind." "Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks, and she does not come back empty-handed". "However I came to discover that the proof of such an event of a moral and vampire procreating isn't as far from home as you might think… In fact my last witness sires directly from the Volturi ranks." Alistair/OC


**_Prologue _**

"Miss Montgommerie there is a call on line two." I heard my assistant call from outside my office. "One moment, Janet."

I placed my book back in my briefcase before moving to the phone and taking a seat. I took a long calming breath before answering the phone, "Montgommerie speaking."

There was a ever familiar giggle from across the line. "Well, well, well, if old miss Montgommerie didn't forget my birthday again this year."

"Oh my dear friend, it has been long since I saw or heard from you." I replied spinning my chair away from my desk. "What news have you brought for me?"

There was a silence across the line before I knew this was not a visiting call… no something was happening. "A problem has arisen and it looks like we are in need of a witness or two. And you would probably help us put questions and suspicions to rest."

I stopped and looked toward the door. In a millisecond I slid the lock into place and was on the phone staring out the window to the streets below. "Who does this involve?"

"My brother and his wife…. And child."

"Child?" I hinted at the silent question.

"Yes, it is true. But it seems they have drawn some… unwanted attention from an old friend."

I laughed a harsh laugh before agreeing to come. "Where?"

"Forks, Washington." She responded with a smile on her voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Goodbye my darling." She said.

"I shall see you soon, my little pixie." With that I hung up the phone and pulled the curtains closed before running around my office packing everything I would need. I opened the mahogany door and called out to Janet, "Janet call off all of my meetings, it would seem I have some business to attend to in The US. Some… Family matters."

"Yes, Miss Montgommerie."

"Thank You Janet." With that I closed the door once more and finished making my arrangements.

**_Chapter 1_**

I arrived too late, or so I thought. No I stood in the tree line watching the confrontation as it went. I knew my time would come, where my hiding place and secret identity would come to light.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries." The clearing where the two forces stood off was silent and motionless. Aro himself stepped forward out of the Volturi ranks, his attention drew toward his old friend.

"Fair words, Carlisle. They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones." He spoke as if he himself had been wronged.

"You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent." Carlisle

"But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" Aro said with a frown gracing his stone hard visage.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today." Aro

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Once more Carlisle offered his hand to the elder.

"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle. How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?" I cringed when I heard that ever haunting voice. The ancient with matching blonde hair to that of my own, sneered.

"The law is not broken. If you would listen—"

"We see the child, Carlisle," He sneered once more, "Do not treat us as fools."

"She is not an immortal. She is not a vampire, I can easily prove this with just a few moments—" Carlisle was once more cut off.

"If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?" I had to restrain myself from snarling at his comment. He acted as if he and Aro had not done that exact thing, assembled an army to assassinate this one family before the very eyes of their witnesses.

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought." Carlisle gestured to both armies. "Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" He snapped at the golden eyed patriarch. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!" He pointed to the Denali vampire that stood to the back of the Volturi ranks. "You! Come!"

She came forth and was slapped by Caius, he then began to interrogate the poor confused woman. When she could not verify that the child was indeed the same exact child she had witnessed Aro took her hand.

"And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious." Aro exclaimed with that ever present smile on his marble face.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain" Carlisle said with a hint of relief.

"I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not your making?"

"There was no breach." But Carlisle's statement went on deaf ears once more.

"Be that as it may, I will have every facet of the truth. And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son." He cast his predatory gaze toward Edward, the mind reader. "As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved." I cast my glance to the child for the first time. Her hair was long and in beautiful ringlets quite similar to my own. She was grasping onto a brunette vampire who was clearly just out of the newborn stages of vampirism.

I was lost in my thoughts and by the time I pulled myself out of their all-encompassing grasp the child and mother both met with Edward and Aro halfway between the two forces. "Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

The two forces broke apart so that the Ancients could deliberate. But Aro's mind had been made up long before he left Volterra. While they discussed their matters. I observed The Cullen's witnesses. Among them were the Amazon women, Denali Clan, the Irish coven, and nomads a plenty. One in particular caught my attention. I couldn't forget that face no matter how hard I tried. Those deep penetrating crimson eyes and that long black hair, which despite the fact it had seen better days, made me want to run my hands through it. I had to physically and mentally restrain myself from throwing myself at the man and giving away my hiding spot. I held back. Something wasn't right.

There is no way the man I knew so long ago would be standing there. His greatest quality was always his sense of self-preservation… and yet there he stood, facing off with uncertain doom. He would have left long ago, this was obvious. I could tell that those around him could tell also, with how they stood around him and how Carlisle threw constant but fleeting glances at his friend reassuring himself that yes, he still stood at that spot on the snow. I threw my glance away from him, I knew he could sense me… he had to be able to… that was his gift after all. That is unless he stopped looking, and started ignoring my existence… but, NO!

I strained against the need and desire to cry, as the thoughts ran through my mind once more. I restrained myself and resumed my observations of the battlefield before me. The Volturi went on the questioning Carlisle's witnesses. Aro came to his conclusion.

"There is no broken law." He paused and turned to his own witnesses, "however, does it follow then that there is no danger? No." He shook his head, "That is a separate issue." I noticed a curly haired and obviously Irish decent vampire on Carlisle's side. She shook her head…. Almost like she could detect his obvious lie… or could she. Aro began to pace as if in deep thought. "She is unique…. Utterly, impossibly unique. Such a waste it would be, to destroy something so lovely, especially when we could learn so much. But there is danger, danger that cannot simply be ignored." No one said anything… except the red head once more… unexpectedly scoffed, then looked at Carlisle as if she didn't know the very meaning behind her action.

"How ironic it is that as the humans advance, as their faith in science grows and controls their world, the more free we are from discovery. Yet, as we become ever more uninhibited by their disbelief in the supernatural, they become strong enough in their technologies that, if they wished, they could actually pose a threat to us, even destroy some of us." _And yet you waste your time destroying us yourself._ I couldn't help but silently scoff to myself.

"For thousands and thousands of years, our secrecy has been more a matter of convenience, of ease, than of actual safety. This last raw, angry century has given birth to weapons of such power that they endanger even immortals. Now our status as mere myth in truth protects us from these weak creatures we hunt." Aro continued on obviously getting his witnesses ready for his conclusion.

You had to admit, though Aro was evil, he sure had a way with words.

"This amazing child, if we could but know her potential—know with absolute certainty that she could always remain shrouded within the obscurity that protects us. But we know nothing of what she will become! Her own parents are plagued by fears of her future. We cannot know what she will grow to be."

And here was his final point, "Only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. The unknown is… a vulnerability."

The Ancients decided to take their votes.

"I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace." Marcus declared in his soft and broken voice.

"The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." Caius said, and I couldn't help but smirk and ponder his expression when I make my appearance.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems."

Edward hissed, "Yes!" before concealing his excitement once more and calling for Aro. "First I would like to clarify one point?" With Aro's nod he continued, "The danger you foresee from my daughter—this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?" Ahh now it all makes sense to me, Alice's plan all along was this right here.

"Yes, friend Edward, if we could but be positive… be sure that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world—not endanger the safety of our obscurity…" He trailed off… this was perfect, it was all falling into step.

"So if we could only know for sure, exactly what she will become… then there would be no need for council at all?" Aro nodded and stressed the fact if they could be absolutely sure. "Then I do have something more to offer."

Aro's eyes expanded slightly, "She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at."

"Not absolutely unique, rare certainly but not one of a kind." This statement fell from Edward's lips and all the witnesses were flabbergasted… what was he getting at? "Why don't you join us Alice?"

Everyone began talking and muttering amongst themselves "Alice."

You could hear their running through the forest on the other side of the clearing, I couldn't help but beam, this would all work out for my little pixie friend and her family. Alice, Jasper, and two more unknown vampires emerged from the tree line.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks, and she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought…" he muttered the next part so quietly I almost didn't catch it, "and the one you invited, who has been here this whole time." But everyone did hear it and they were once more confused.

"This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel. I found them near Brazil where there is legend of such a hybrid." Huilen and Nahuel then went and told their stories.

"We take care of the aberration here, and then follow it south." Caius hissed to Aro.

Alice coughed, grabbing everyone's attention. "However I came to discover that the proof of such an event of a moral and vampire procreating isn't as far from home as you might think… In fact my last witness sires directly from the Volturi ranks." This was my cue. I pulled my hood tighter over my face and began to emerge from my safe haven. The Volturi guard was in an outrage and Caius was confused… I LOVED IT!

"Miss Montgommerie why don't you introduce yourself." Alice said with a smile. I stopped a distance from her and smiled, "But you know me so well, dear Alice. Yes, I am too half mortal and half mortal. I am the daughter to one Prudence Montgommerie. One day she was being escorted home from the opera and she was attacked, by a pale haired beautiful man, whom was of the immortal Italian decent. He then kidnapped her and took her hostage until her abrupt pregnancy that the vampire had forced upon herself was over and then he drained her dry. The man, my sire, took his abomination child and dumped her in the streets, where she survived for a few days before being found by a beautiful man with long black hair and the deepest red crimson eyes. He took pity on the child and helped raise her, slowly beginning to feel for the small hybrid child. That was until one day they were taken to Volterra unexpectedly and the child was beaten and stolen from the man, himself being thrown out on the streets, to later be told of the extermination of the child… which never happened. Instead the very monster that created the child locked her away, and tortured the soul experimenting on her with the help of his elder "brother" until she escaped. The blond man was Caius. My name is Abstinence Felicity Montgommerie." I said dramatically whipping my hood off of my head, letting my long white blond curls free to flow around me in the wind. I stared my cold crystal blue eyes back at the black ones of my sire that stood to my right. Several gasps were heard as my revelation set in.

Caius began to growl and before I could do anything he launched himself at me. I was pushed out of the way and I looked up to see Alistair had Caius in a headlock. He never removed his eyes from me… those deep beautiful crimson eyes. "Don't you dare even think about ever touching her again!" He growled in Caius' ear. Before throwing him back toward Aro, who apologized for his brother's actions.

He still had yet to look away from me… I couldn't explain what I saw in his eyes at that moment. I couldn't tear my eyes away either. Before I knew it the Volturi were gone and the other vampires headed back to The Cullen's home.

"I guess I'll give you two a moment, but head back to the house soon, yeah Monte?" Alice asked me with a smirk… I nodded and finally broke my gaze away from Alistair.

"Yes, of course, dear Alice."

Once she left, silence washed over us once more. "It has been long since I saw your face." I struggled to grasp anything to say to the man in front of me. I could barely breathe with him looking at me like that.

"Felicity" He whispered, I looked up in time to see him grasp my face firmly. He began to run his fingers over my face and through my hair, drawing me closer to him. I struggled to fight the blush that was making its presence known to him. "Tell me I'm not dreaming. Tell me this is real."

"Alistair, I'm right here." I said taking his hands off of my face and into my own. The look that came over his face crushed my ever beating heart.

"No you aren't they stole you from me and killed my beautiful Felicity. They killed me."

"You can see me," I said grabbing his attention once more, "You can feel me," I continued taking his hands once more. "And you can sense me that should be enough proof."

" No I've always felt like you were here, it is my mind desperately trying to drive me mad for killing you, by letting them get their hands on you." He said beginning to break down into sobs. I launched myself into his arms, trying to stop his sobs and sooth my own tearing eyes.

His strong arms wrapped around me, and we stood there tightly wound in each other's embrace, for what felt like an eternity (I would know). "Alistair, please come with me, they have questions that need answering. Let us put their hearts to rest, and then we may continue to converse."

He nodded, and waited for me to lead, half way there I stopped, my curiosity having over powered my mind. "Dear Alistair, why did you stay with the Cullens for this battle?"

"For some unknown reason to me, I just felt as if I was needed and it scared me, truly, it did. But I stayed much against my better judgment… but I can honestly say I am glad I did." He responded with a tired smile. I took his hand in mine and continued on to the Cullen residence.

We were welcomed by not only Alice and Jasper but also Carlisle. While Alice welcomed me in open arms I could tell Carlisle and Jasper wanted to speak Alistair, so I excused myself to go and change into something a little more comfortable, than my black dress and matching heels, and I removed my read cloak. I whispered into Alistair's ear to settle his worries, "I'll be right back, I promise." He squeezed my hand once before beginning to converse with Carlisle.

"So, Alistair, it would seem that you have some things to tell me." I could hear him utter from the front porch, everyone in the house could hear them. I could tell thanks to the smirk on Alice's face and the fact that everyone in the house had gotten quieter and were speaking softly.

"Yes, It would seem I do, Carlisle… where would you like me to begin?" I couldn't help the smile that took over my visage… I love his voice, oh how I have missed it.

"How about when you met, Felicity."

"She was abandoned in an alleyway, in France. I found her and instantly knew she was unique, I mean her heart was beating a million times a second, and her beauty was unmatched. Those crystalline blue eyes just seemed to know exactly what you were thinking, before you did, and seemed to know everywhere you had been and everywhere you were going to go. So against my better judgment I took her in and raised her. It wasn't long until I found out that she could drink blood, but she had insatiable cravings for the sweets they sold at the patisserie in town." I was instantly swept into the memories of old. I changed into some light-wash jeans and button up white shirt and a black leather jacket. I pulled on a knit cap, two combat boots and a pair of sunglasses. I descended the stairs to see Renesme smiling at me. With Bella's permission I took her into my arms and hugged her. I took her hand, held it over her heart so she could feel it beating and then held it over mine. Our hearts beat with the same intensity. Then I heard Alistair continue the story, so I handed Renesme back to her father, who had a knowing look on his face.

"She grew more quickly than I could ever expect. Not long into my adoption of her, they came. The Volturi forcefully took us to Volterra where she was taken and tortured and I was thrown out of the city told of her execution." He stopped and you could hear the hurt in his voice. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He grabbed my hands and held them tightly in his own.

"I lost my soul mate that day."

"And now you found her." I whispered back. He turned around in my arms, forgetting Jasper and Carlisle, before taking my face in his hands. He brought his face down onto mine, but stopped before his lips met mine and whispered, "You are mine, and no one will ever take you from me." I got lost in his embrace, and with a smile, I could picture our new life together… he was right, I was his, and there was no way in Heaven, Hell, or on Earth, that I was ever going to get taken from him. I never wanted to be anywhere else… except in his arms.


End file.
